Uchiha vs. Hyūga: Battle of the Two Great Dōjutsu!
---- Hamura Ōtsutsuki sits on an icy mountain waiting for his opponent that is about to show up. He wears his usual attire, a black coat, with bandages covering his hands and feet. Also wearing his mask, with his left eye shining an unusual white color. "Where are you, Taruto, Uchiha", he speaks. Taruto is walking while eating a potato. He didn't get a chance to eat a potato in the morning, so now was a good time. What he did eat in the morning, however, was bacon and eggs. The milk he had was the best, new from the store. After he finished eating his potato, he had finally reached his opponent. "Speak. Why have I been summoned to this mountain? What is it that you seek from me?" Taruto asked in a calm, yet serious voice. "What do I seek from you? I seek to battle you. The Akatsuki failed. I want to see how the Peace Seekers do in the battle of peace. You'll probably not fare any better, the Akatsuki was divided and started hating each other. It seems the same thing is happening, to your group too." Hamura says. "The same thing is happening to my group as well? If I'm not mistaken, they are battling an intruder right now in the base. How would you know anything, you're not even part of the organization." Taruto said, now angry at the fact that this man has made such a judgment towards his organization. "The one named Shishinki, is fighting the one named Sushi. Are you stopping it? No. Is Ikido stopping it? No. Tell me, is your group any better now?" Hamura asks. "Tell me, how do you know all this information? Perhaps you are a part of this invasion that has occurred?" Taruto asked. "I'll tell you how I know this. It's all of my conclusion, and I see you haven't noticed my Byakugan. And I have a little birdie telling me these things. You might know who this is, but, it doesn't matter, you're puny organization will be dead and gone in no time." He says while getting up from his sitting position. Hamura states matter of factly "Oh, so you're a Hyūga. And by the way, my organization remains strong. Once the intruder has been dealt with, everything will go back to normal. I will make sure to have a serious talk with Shishinki and Sushi later, but for now, you seem to be a major threat. Now then, show me what you can do." Taruto said, now excited for the upcoming battle. "The intruder is a litte brat. Shishinki is the Zero-Tails jinchūriki as well. You're organization is falling apart. Moby has been contacting me ever since the second day he joined. The Akatsuki was weak. The PS Organization is weak. Taruto, help me in the plan of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Madara and Obito Uchiha failed this mission by thinking they won. You're senses are keener than that of Madara, even though you act less intelligent. And I am far better than Obito. Join me!" Hamura asks while screaming. "You came here and summoned me so you can ask me to join you? Then what, you plan on making me leave my comrades, abandon them, and join an you? Join you so we can complete infinite tsukuyomi again? Why should I do that? It failed once, it will surely fail again." Taruto said. He had no interest in completing the Akatsuki's plan. "The PS will do it for me. And if they don't, drastic measures will be made. They will be more drastic, then anything you've ever done or tried to do. Mark my words, Taruto Uchiha." Hamura said. "Well, then I guess drastic measures will have to be made. As leader of PS, I would not allow any one in my organization to take part in your plans. What's done is done, you won't change my idea!" Taruto said, strong and proud. "Maybe this will change your mind." -A person comes out with Hinata Uzumaki tied up; the man soon disappears without a word- "I'll make you a trade. The Infinite Tsukuyomi for this woman. Deal? Or no deal?" Hamura said. "Hmph, so let me get this straight. If I agree to your terms, Hinata can be freed and I must complete the infinite tsukuyomi. If I don't accept, then Hinata will be killed. So, how do you know I won't just backstab you later on? You know nothing about what I'm really like, unfortunately for you." Taruto said. "I know more about you then you actually know yourself. This isn't the real Hinata, but, the Hinata you know will be killed along with Nezia if you don't complete my request. But for now, let's get this fight over with." Hamura said. -He gets into a fighting stance- Taruto sighed and said, "I'm not a fan of first moves. You go first. I hope you don't mind though." Taruto thought about how he would counter sudden moves, but was not yet completely confident. He did not know anything about his opponent, but he could not let that discourage him! He had to try his best! -Obito charges Taruto with chakra blades on both hands and slashes at Taruto- Taruto grabs an explosive tag and throws it towards the ground in front of Obito/Hamura. It was real close to his target, so it may be hard to escape. He jumps back as he explosion tag activates, and grabs a kunai, waiting to see what would happen next. -Hamura jumps out of the explosion unharmed with a puppet and it fires senbon at him from the mouth- "Taruto, meet the Fourth Kazekage." Upon seeing the movements of his mouth, Taruto could pinpoint the location the senbon would go for. With his kunai, he quickly began to block them, however, one did reach the side of his clothes, but not his body. He puts the kunai away and then takes out his Gunbai, getting ready for the next attack. "A Gunabi, eh? That won't help you. This is the Fourth Kazekage, that is but a measly Gunbai! I will show you his power! -Puppet Buzzsaws pop out of the arms and they both charge- "I. Will. Show. You!" Hamura said. Taruto laughs as he activates Gunbai Barrier Technique, forming a large circular barrier enveloping him. This barrier is strong enough to stop simple saws going towards him. He laughs and says, "You know, using machinery isn't going to do much good for much longer." -Obito throws a punch that can break chakra flow at the GUnbai Barrier Technique- "I don't need machinery to defeat you, it is just that I don't want to waste my time on you." Taruto jumps back as he sees his barrier disappearing. He then quickly swings his Gunbai, creating a powerful wind towards his opponent. This wind is strong enough to blow anyone away. If his opponent was blown away, Taruto would quickly put away his gunbai and use Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, causing a massive orb of fire to go towards his opponent. -In the midst of this, Obito uses his other fist to slam another Gentle Fist into the orb of fire- Taruto watches as his opponent's gentle fist stops his attack. "Hmph, gentle fist users. Fine then, it seems as if element type attacks won't work on you and machinery attacks won't work on me. It seems as if I have to use this." He says. Taruto conducts five hand seals and his body disappears in a mist like fashion. -Obito scouts out Taruto with his Byakugan and throws senbon at him- "You can't hide from my Byakugan." Taruto did the same thing as before. He grabbed his kunai and began to block some of them, but this time, one of the senbon made contact with his hair. "That's not funny you know." He says as he reappears. "May I ask you something? What is your name? I'm very interested to know." He says. "My name, is Hamura Ōtsutsuki. I am here to destroy the world, and rebuild it. This if my final wish." "Your final wish, you say? Why say that? Are you dying or something? Do you plan on killing yourself for this wish? Or maybe after this wish? Well, it doesn't matter to me what you do. Though, an Otsutsuki using puppets. Hmm, interesting. Come now, show me the true powers of an otsutsuki!" Taruto said. -Obito uses Eight Trigrams Grid Palm Mid Range on Taruto to both slow him down and hurt him through the inside- Taruto quickly made two shadow clones. One shadow clone would jump towards the left and throw a kunai, the other would jump to the right and use the fireball technique once more. Both attacks towards their opponent. Taruto himself would then throw two kunais of his own straight towards Obito, while trying to get away from the seals on the ground. After the attacks were released, both clones would vanish due to Obito's attack. -The Fourth Kazekage intervenes, intercepting the first kunai, and then it quickly goes over to the other kunai intercepting that one as well as the seals increase- "Well, what will you do know?" Category:Ikido